About Time, Sheriff!
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: A Three-Shot Western AU Fic. Just an ordinary day in the quiet town of the Central...until people start to go missing. Will the Sheriff be able to solve this mystery? COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**About Time, Sheriff!**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

"I reckon ya ain't got not'ng on me, Sheriff." The bushy faced man shook his head as he was escorted inside the building. "I'm as clean as horse after a wash."

The sheriff, dressed from head to toe in the usual uniform, shoved the other inside the cell and locked the gate. The prisoner quickly got to his feet and grasped the bars, looking, begging the man before him.

"You can't lock me in! I'm innocent, I tell ya! Innocent!"

"When you actually decide to tell the truth, I'll let you out, Arch. For now, say hello to your new home." He spun on his heel and walked away, ignoring the curses the man fired after him.

"That would be the fifth one this week. Second of the day." The man by the front desk concluded with the point of the pen on paper before looking at the Sheriff. "I believe we're having a good one, Blakely."

Blakely looked over the same documents the exquisitely dressed man. "Luck has nothing to do with this. The crime in this town is increasing drastically."

"I don't think he was referring to luck, were you Kowalski?" The two turned to the open doorway as a lady placed her hat on the rack, along with her parasol.

"Miss Marlene?" Both men spoke before taking their hats off. She gave them a smile, hazel green eyes shining.

"I heard you just put in Archie Jones. Wonderful." The lady made her way over. "Good afternoon, gentlemen." Marlene looked over at the man who was perched precariously on a chair with his boots on the table. The dusty Stetson hat was pulled low over his face, revealing the stubble around his mouth; and his hands were clasped over his belly. "And Rico." A grin appeared on his mouth and his hand moved to acknowledge her.

"Anything the matter, Miss Marlene?" Kowalski inquired as his hands worked to clear the table.

"Not really." The man nodded and gestured to the empty chair beside her. "Thank you, Kowalski." She nodded, placed the basket on the table and sat down. "I just came by for a visit." She popped open the lid of the basket and pulled out a tray full of freshly baked muffins. "And to bring you this." She placed the tray on the table, just as Rico and Kowalski crowded by it. Both reached a hand for the treat, but were slapped away by a fan. Marlene shook her head and gestured her fan toward the basin on the other side of the room. "I do not know where those hands have been, and I refuse to let you eat without washing first."

"But," Rico whined as he gestured to the pastries.

Marlene pointed the fan threateningly at him and then at the basin. "Go." Grudgingly, the man moved to the basin and Marlene turned to Kowalski. "And you, Sir Bennett?"

"I don't," Blakely cleared his throat and Kowalski nodded with a small smile, "of course, Miss Marlene. I'll be right back." Blakely and Marlene looked after the man before the former cleared his throat again and turned to Marlene.

"You should not be here, Marlene." She turned to him, unfazed by his overbearing stature. "It's too dangerous for you to be here." The lady let out a sigh and got to her feet.

"I will be wherever I want to be, Sheriff Blakely. You have no say in what I should and should not do."

"Where is Andrew then? Why is he not with you? Classes should be done by now. Did you not pick him up?"

"I believe I let him be with those new found friends of his, Sheriff." Marlene held up a hand when he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't. The boy needs company his own age."

"I told him to go straight home right after."

"And I told him to go have some fun like a normal child. I believe he needs to socialize with other people who are not criminals or officers."

"You are not his mother. You cannot tell him what to do."

"Well," Marlene raised her head and crossed her arms, "you are doing such a good job as a parent, Blakely. His grades speak for themselves."

"Thank you." The man spoke through gritted teeth, his mood changing in a moment. "Now leave." The lady blinked and her arms dropped to her sides.

"Blakely."

"_Leave_."

"Fine." The lady turned on her heels and walked out of the county.

"Sheriff..." Kowalski licked his lips and turned to his boss. "Sheriff."

Irritated, the man turned to him. "What is it, Kowalski?"

"Miss Marlene left her parasol, and her hat."

"I don't think she needs it. The sun will do her good in erasing those ridiculous thoughts that she has about raising my child."

"It's the right thing to return her items, Sheriff. I doubt she's coming back soon...or later."

"Why don't you, or Rico," he gestured to the other man, whose eyes got wide and looked to Kowalski, "go do it?"

"I-uh," Kowalski looked over at Rico, before both turned back to Blakely, "I have to revise over the documents and reports. And I believe Rico has the duty of overseeing our prison? It's lunch time, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Blakely looked over at Rico just as Kowalski sent the same man a glare. "Oh, oh, yeah." Rico quickly turned and marched toward the back of the building.

"So," Blakely turned back to the nervous man as he clasped his hands before him, "there you have it, Sheriff." With a snuff, Blakely snatched his hat and the two items and marched out, making sure to slam the doors hard. Kowalski jumped at the noise, and jumped again when Rico spoke. "He gone?"

"Rico!" Kowalski glared at the man, who was peeking around the corner as a few snickers came from the men behind bars. Trying to save himself, he sorted out his suit. "Yes, he is."

"Why'd you do that?"

"He may be Sheriff, my good man, but he cannot disrespect a woman like that, not when she may be right."

"May?"

"The McGrath is a strange family, bloke. I'll be surprised if the boy even survives this silly feud the two have over them. It's ridiculous." Rico shrugged and sat back on his chair, already snoring lightly. "Oh," Kowalski grabbed a used candle and threw it at him, "you deadbeat." Rico groaned when the candle hit him, but just waved him away and dropped his head back. "Get up you. We have work to do, you balmy beef-head." A snore answered him and Kowalski grabbed his coat and adjusted it. "Fine then. I'll tell Miss Callie that you have decided to slack off again and have completely disregarded her words, *thwack*." A knife embedded itself in the wood mere inches from him. Kowalski stared at it, swallowed and nodded to Rico with a tilt of his hat. "Carry on." Rico smirked at him before leaning back on the wall.

* * *

><p>"Miss Marlene! Marlene!" The Sheriff called out once his boots touched the sandy ground. He looked around, a little suspicious of the lack of folks about, but it was diminished when he realized that it was noon. Folks were hardly out during lunchtime. He waved back toward a pair of merchants as they called to him and turned around.<p>

Still, the woman couldn't have disappeared just like that, he thought. He stopped just before the horses, finally noting their jittery behavior, especially the black one. It was backing away, trying to get away from the rope tying it to the post. Blakely placed a hand on its neck and stroked it. "Shh, girl. Heel." The horse snorted and shook its head, but calmed down. His hand dropped when he saw a piece of rope lying limp on the ground. He picked it up and observed it before pocketing it.

"Stealing a horse now, are we Miss?" He shook his head while he untied the rope of the black horse and climbed on. "What childish behavior." Both man and horse, headed for the old farmhouse that functioned as a school. But he did not notice the basket in the water trough of the horses, pastries soaked and floating in it.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em>Just watched Back To The Future III, so I thought, hey, why not? Might as well take a break from Bio and get back to my world. ;) Biology, the study of life, and yet, I dislike it. Quite much, I propose. The irony coming from a pacifist. XD<em>**_

_**Pardon, readers. I believe my Western is a little rusty, since it's been a long time since I've encountered one, with the exception of Back To The Future III, of course. I think they used Old English, with a bit of that western slang, but that's just my hypothesis.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**About Time, Sheriff!**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

"Ooh," Marlene gripped the bars, the only thing between her and her guards, and glared at them, "you have some nerve to come into town and disrupt our peace, Sir!"

One man swatted an imaginary fly and shifted in his chair, gnawing on a stalk of rye. "Hush you mouth, woman."

"I demand to be let out of this prison!" They ignored her and she rattled the chains angrily. "I am a lady, and I shall be treated like one!"

The second man shook his head and threw down a card. "Ain't nobody careth about it, Miss." He threw the rest of his cards down with a grin. "I win. Shuffle them deck, Jack." The other man grumbled as he gathered the cards and shuffled them.

She took a step back, still fired up from the treatment she had been receiving since they had literally dumped her here. Her dress was beyond repair from the time they had dragged her from one place to another, and she had to admit that part of it was her fault when she tried to jump from the horse and run. Not that it was any use, she was still caught and brought here. She didn't even know where 'here' was, since after her first escape attempt, they had blindfolded, gagged and tied her up. Good thing too, or she would have spouted things that a lady like herself shouldn't be saying.

"You're doing a big mistake here, mister. The Sheriff is a close associate of mine. He will not rest until he finds me." The subtle threat usually worked on the others, who scattered away like the plague was coming, which was what she was counting on.

She was mistaken when she saw a set of crooked teeth and a sly grin. "Precisely why he would want you here, Miss. Oh what good favor you'd done us."

"Yeah." Jack distributed the cards and placed the remainder on the table. "Soon, we'd be swimming in gold and your beloved Sheriff will be with the fishes." They laughed at her sudden discoloration and turned back to the cards in their hands.

The lady was frozen to the spot and it took her some time to breathe again. "No." She dropped to the ground in a daze, with the men's words still ringing in her ears. A tear dropped from her eye, which she wiped away quickly before her guards noticed and mocked her. "Oh Skipper..." She was still too shocked to hear the door push open, or the sound of chairs as her guards jumped to their feet and cleared the table. Nor did she hear the quiet snuffles of a child or crunch of boots on the rotting wood.

* * *

><p>The Sheriff jumped down from the horse before she even stopped and hurried up to the lovely little ranch house. Ignoring the knocker, he barged in. "Miss Marlene, you forgot your parasol and hat!" He marched from room to room, calling her room and listening for any sounds of the lady, but he heard and saw none.<p>

Blakely sighed and walked out, looking back at the ranch house as he hoisted himself back on the horse. "I'll just come back later."

"Sheriff! Sheriff Blakely!" He pulled on the reigns, slowing the horse down and turned to the pair of horses coming to a stop near him. Kowalski was on one, while Rico and another man occupied the other. "Oh thank goodness, we have managed to catch up to you." It was the unnamed man who had called.

"We came straight from the county jail." Kowalski spoke grimly, his knuckles turning white from the grip on the reins.

"I was about to head back." Blakely told him with a frown, turning from him to the man behind Rico. "Something the matter, Mason?"

"Sheriff Blakely, I have terrible news."

Blakely furrowed his eyebrows at the man as he turned the horse about to face him. "What is it, Mason?"

"A man." Rico growled lowly at this. "He came by the schoolhouse." The man paused, thinking something over as a feeling of dread overcame Blakely.

"Don't dilly dally with my time, schoolmaster!" Mason shrunk away with the glare he received but he swallowed and spoke.

"Your boy, Andrew, my good sir. The man took your boy."

"Who?" It was one word, but the menace in it sent chills down all three spines.

"I d-don't know. He just," he took his hat off and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Sheriff Blakely."

Blakely narrowed his eyes at him. "Why didn't you stop him?" Mason looked up to answer, but Kowalski cut him to it.

"He was forced to hand Andrew over at gunpoint, sir. That didn't give him a choice."

Blakely snuffed and looked away, raising the reins to ready the horse into a run. "Then what are we still doing here?" Kowalski took hold of his reins, earning him a glare which he returned with the same grim look.

"That is not all." He dropped the reins and Blakely managed to see the worry and concern in his old friend's eyes. "We found a basket in the water trough of the horses by the county jail."

"Marlene."

* * *

><p>"Miss Marlene!" A voice cried out and the brunette turned to see a little boy run up to her, still in the school clothes she last saw him in. The bars slammed shut behind him but she was more relieved to see the boy.<p>

"Andrew." She gathered the boy into arms. "Oh Andrew. You're alright." The boy sniffled into her dress but the lady didn't mind as she sought to calm him down. With gentle hands on the sides of his face, she wiped away his tears with her thumbs and smiled at him. "Did they hurt you, dear?" He shook his head, still sobbing. "How dare you." Marlene looked up at the man who had brought the distraught boy in. He was watching them curiously, and she noticed that her guards were now nowhere in sight. Still, it did not stop her from speaking. "How dare you kidnap me and take an innocent child. What have you done to him?"

"I did not do anything to him, my lady. He merely burst out into tears." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and she brought the boy closer to her. "I am terribly sorry for your current lodgings, my dear, but it is completely necessary."

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?"

"Oh," he placed a gloved hand on his coat with a cynical smile, "I'm sorry. I seem to have lost my manners. I am Hans Raffles the First. You are Miss Marlene Sullivan, and this would be the _adorable_," the man's eyes glinted as he gritted his teeth, "runt belonging to that Sheriff of yours."

"His name is Andrew."

"Yes, and the Sheriff isn't Sheriff Blakely Vanover at all." Marlene frowned even more at this and Hans continued in a clipped tone. "His name is Skipper, a fellow confederate of mine. Also a fellow bounty hunter."

Marlene gasped. "Bounty hunter? That's impossible."

"Well, now he's just an outlaw."

"Don't tell me lies!"

"Am I really the one telling you lies, my dear? Or did the Sheriff forgot to mention a few things to his beloved?"

Her cheeks flared up but she continued glaring at him. "Do not turn the tables, Mister Raffles. I would know Skipper. I would know that he would do what's best when the situation calls for it."

Hans tapped his fingers on the bars and nodded solemnly. "Quite true."

"Even so," she frowned at him, "you would do best and release us this instant."

"Not right now." He grinned at her and Marlene kept the shiver of fear at bay. "I still have some purpose for the two of you. Get them to the carriage." He called out and the guards came back in. Marlene fought against them, but was nevertheless led to the carriage. She caught Andrew just in time when the feisty boy was tossed in and glared at Hans as he tipped his hat to them. "Good day, Miss Marlene." He looked down at the boy, who glared back at him. "Andrew boy." The doors closed, and so did their freedom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I said it was a two-shot, but I keep extending it. XD Don't worry, the next chapter is indeed the last chapter, so keep your eyes peeled!<strong>_

_**In case you're confused, the Sheriff/Blakely is Skipper and Andrew is Private. :) Have a nice day, fanfictioners!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**About Time, Sheriff!**

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

Blakely sighed after pacing for some time in the county jail, with Kowalski and Rico watching him. "I don't get why-" A shot rang out, followed by the screams of his people and scared neighs of the horses. All three men reached for the pistols strapped to their legs and turned to the source of the sound.

"Skipper!" Blakely narrowed his eyes as the other two turned to look at him. "I request your presence, Oh High Sheriff! Show yourself, old friend!" Blakely gritted his teeth and glared at the double doors while the other two looked at each other in surprise.

"Skipper. It's..." Kowalski hesitated a second. "He knows who you are...and he found you..."

"Come out now," the voice from outside continue to shout, "if you want your boy and your beloved to live!"

Skipper marched out of the building, despite the protests of his close friends, and met with the man he had loathed since his betrayal.

"Skipper." Doors and windows slammed shut as the citizens locked themselves in, not wanting to be a part of the duel.

"Hans."

"Ah, if it isn't the_ High Sheriff. _How are you?"

"Where are they?"

"Straight to the point. That's the Skipper I know. Alright." Hans gestured with a hand and Skipper turned to see Marlene and Andrew struggling against the men holding them.

Both captives stopped when they saw the Sheriff. "Blakely/Daddy!"

"Let them go this instant, Hans. This is between you and me."

"Precisely," the pistol in Hans' hand was raised and pointed at him, "why you should give yourself up now," he pulled the safety slowly and let the sound echo, "and say goodbye to everyone you know."

"No!" Marlene screamed as she continued to struggle. "Blakely, no! Let go of me, scoundrels!"

One of her captors placed a hand over her mouth. "You git quit' a mouth, Miss." The lady mumbled angrily into the hand, still trying to get away. Andrew sniffled beside her, and the sight made Skipper release a sigh of defeat and hold up his hands in surrender.

"Goodbye." Hans grinned as his finger touched the trigger, just as an Indian call rang out from above.

"What the." Hans looked up as Rico slammed into him, having swung down from the water tower nearby.

At the same time, the black horse barreled to Skipper, who took no time to climb atop and lead it toward them. The minions pulled out their weapons, which were shot out of their hands by Kowalski, who pulled arrow after arrow at them before climbing upon his own horse.

"Go," Hans scrambled to his feet as Rico did the same, "go!" He started running, with Skipper hot at his heels. When the Sheriff was close, he jumped off the horse and tackled the man, sending the two rolling across the ground. Rico noticed this and went to help Kowalski, howling and swinging his tomahawk like crazy.

The men holding onto Marlene managed to regain from their shock and pulled out their own pistols. "Release another arrow, cowboy," one of them called out to Kowalski, "and I will shoot her!" Kowalski lowered the quiver slowly, noticing the way Marlene's eyes darkened. "That's it. Now, git down from that there horse and go stand ov'r, OW!" He shook his hand after it got bit and then started jumping about when a heel met his foot.

"That is for touching me!" Marlene reached out for the parasol hanging from the black horse as it trotted by and swung it to meet the head of the other man. "This is for getting my dress dirty!" He staggered back and she swung again, making him fall to the ground in a slump. "This is for mistreating a lady!" She swung the parasol to the first man, letting it meet with the same fate as the other. "And that was for making my boy cry!"

She whirled about and glared at the still shocked man holding onto Andrew. "Let him go." She ordered with the parasol raised to swing again. The man released the grip on the boy and held up his hands in surrender. Andrew ran to Marlene and hugged her as the lady raised her head, flipped her hair over her shoulder and picked the boy up. "Cowards." She cradled Andrew and walked away as Rico tied the unconscious men and Kowalski handled the third one.

Meanwhile, Hans and Skipper were still a tussle. Neither side were losing, nor were it winning. That is, until Skipper sent the final cut, making Hans stumble about. He looked up a little disoriented at the smirking man before him, watching as he picked up his hat, which had fallen in their scuffle, and placed it on his head.

"You're under arrest, Hans Raffles." His head lolled back and he dropped to the ground as the whole town burst out into cheers and calls.

* * *

><p>Hans glared at everyone from the small barred window in the door of the carriage he was tossed in. "This is not the last of me, Skipper! I will come back, and I will," the carriage jerked forward as the horses moved.<p>

"Bye bye, bad guy!" Andrew waved cheerfully from Marlene's arms and high-fived Rico as the man did the same beside him. This was followed by a yawn, which he covered with his hands. Kowalski noticed and patted the boy on the head.

"Somebody's tired." Andrew pouted and swatted his hand away, tiredly though the action.

"I'm not tired." He yawned again and fought to keep his eyes open. "I wanna defeat more bad guys."

Skipper chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Maybe next time, Andrew. Send him home, Rico." Rico nodded and took the child from Marlene. The boy let his head droop on the man's shoulder and soon drifted off.

Marlene watched the two with a smile before turning to the other two, still keeping the smile as she ignored Skipper and addressed Kowalski.

"Well, I suppose I better be off too. Have a lot of work to do at the ranch."

"Your hat, Miss Marlene." Kowalski handed her the article, which she took with another smile and placed it on her head.

"Thank you, Kowalski."

"And your parasol, madam," he tapped his fingers on the small object with a grin, "which I have to say came quite in handy today."

"Thank you." She repeated and took the item. "Good day, gentlemen." She curtsied a bit and walked away. Kowalski looked after her before clearing his throat loudly, causing Skipper to turn to him with a raised brow.

"Something wrong, Kowalski?"

"Uh, don't you have something to do, sir?"

"Nope." Kowalski narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Go talk to her, Skipper. Or I swear I'll tell her myself." Skipper thought it over as Kowalski added. "And I warn you, my man, I wouldn't be too kind about it." The Sheriff sighed as the other patted him on the back. "Go."

"Miss Marlene!" The lady stopped and turned to him as he ran up to her. "Miss Marlene." He greeted with a slight nod and took off his hat.

"Sheriff Blakely? Or should I say Skipper?"

"Uh..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I can explain?"

"You're a bounty hunter. What else is there to explain?"

"A whole lot, actually, my lady."

"I have time, _Blakely._"

Skipper sighed. "For one, my lady, my name is Blakely Vanover. Skipper is just the name I use in my olden days." She didn't acknowledge him and stared off into the distance. "I am sorry that I did not tell you this earlier. It just seemed better to not let anyone know."

She looked at him with a frown. "Don't you mean easier?"

"How about we discuss this over supper, my lady?"

"I have plans, Blakely." He let out a sigh at the name, as it was a sign that she was at least willing to listen.

"And none for me, my lady?"

"No. Now excuse me. I have to change." She gestured to her tattered dress and turned on her heel, but he stopped her. "What is it now?"

"I am willing to spend time with my lady if she would permit it."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as it was not ladylike. "Fine. Just tonight, after I change."

He raised her hand and kissed the back of it, looking over at her blushing face. "Thank you, my lady. You will not regret this."

**_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_**

_**That's the End, folks!**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


End file.
